Birthday Surprise
by Skaterz
Summary: Kiyota wanted to surprise Jin by buying him a present but it just didn't go well... Review if u want to.


Jin's birthday is coming in the next five days and Kiyota still could not decide what to give to Jin for his birthday. Jin is not an easy type to give present to especially if you do not know what does he like. He appreciates any gift that he received, but ended up he never uses them or just put it at the side of his room or put it in the drawer of his study table in his room and did not even bother to take it out, except for his watch that was present by his late grandfather. Once Kiyota took courage to ask Jin what does he like as a present and the answer he got was, "You're my most precious gift, Nobu-kun." That answer does not satisfy Kiyota.

Kiyota just walked around the mall in Kanagawa to do some window shopping hopping to find a perfect present for Jin. When he came across a watch shop, he remembered Jin's watch wrecked into many pieces when they had their basketball practise about a fortnight ago. That accident occurred because Jin forgot to take off his watch before practise. Kiyota entered the shop as he looked for a watch that is identical to Jin's because he knew how Jin treasured that watch so much. After a minute searching, he finally caught sign of it but he was shocked to see the prize, "Nani! 25,000 yen! For this type of watch…" He took his wallet and start counting his money. "Che… only 5,000 yen. I need to find another 20,000 yen within these four days," said Kiyota as he walked out of the shop and head back home.

"Nee… otou-san… could you give me 20,000 yen?" asked Kiyota at night during dinner time in his family dining room. His father nearly chocked his food when he heard his son asking for that much money. "What do you need 20,000 yen for?" asked Mr Kiyota looking at his sons pleading face.

"I need to buy Soi-kun a present."

"Then why don't you find a cheaper one?"

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because I need to buy that watch."

"Then find your own money…!"

Kiyota approached his father and kneel in front of his father begged again, "please… I need that money in three days." Mr Kiyota knew how stubborn his son was, so he tried to find an idea how to help his son in his problem. "Why don't you help your kaa-san in her café? She told me her business is booming and she needs extra help," suggest Mr Kiyota as he turned to his wife. "Yes… I'll pay you 5,000 yen a day and by the next three days you'll have enough money to buy present for Soichiro-san," continued Mrs Kiyota. Kiyota jumped up excitedly and thanked his parents before he run up to his room. Mr and Mrs Kiyota just smiled at each other as they continued eating their dinner.

The next day after school, Kiyota quickly packed his things and ran out of the school compound getting ready to go to work. His action was caught by Maki and Jin who was on their way to the gym. "Where is he going? He never skip practise before," asked Maki when Kiyota was already out of the school. Jin just shrugged not knowing the answer. When both of them reached the gym, they were greeted by their coach. "Umm… Maki-san… Kiyota told me this morning he won't be joining us for practise these few days. He says he has something important to do," said their couch before he walked to the bench to watch his students practise. Both Maki and Jin exchange glances. "Something important?"

Mrs Kiyota is impressed of her son's work although it's only his first day. He served his customers cheerfully and took their order quickly. He actually does things right and did not make a single mistakes. When Mrs Kiyota saw her son took a break at the drink counter, she approached her son and said, "I'm really impressed of your work, Nobunaga. Are you sure it's okay for you to skip your basketball in a few days?" "Of course, okaa-san… it's only a few days. Beside, I really need this money," said Kiyota cheerfully. Kiyota excused himself when he saw new customers coming in the café. Mrs Kiyota just smiled as she continued to supervise her other staff workers.

After dinner, Kiyota dropped himself onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. Today has been a busy day for him. Before he could drift himself into slumber land, his cordless phone rang. He groaned loudly as he picked up the phone, "Hello?" "Nee… Nobu-kun… is me, Soichiro?" said Jin at the other line. Kiyota jerked up from his bed, "Soi-kun?"

"Am I disturbing you, Nobu-kun?"

"Nah… I was just resting."

"Why do you want to skip practise for a few days? Coach told me and Maki about it."

Kiyota became silent as he tried to think of a logical answer in his head. He can't tell Jin that he is helping his mother in her café to raise money to buy his present. Kiyota's thought was cut off when he heard Jin asking "are you still there, Nobu-kun?" "Nee… Soi-kun… I'm really sleepy now. How about we eat lunch together tomorrow nee… Okay… Bye," said Kiyota as he hung up the phone. "Huh! What a nice way to cover your story, Kiyota Nobunaga," thought Kiyota sarcastically to himself.

In Jin's house, Jin was curious of Kiyota's strange behaviour. Jin put his cordless phone back carefully on his study table and laid down on his bed thinking of what is in Kiyota's mind. "Maybe I'm just thinking too much," said Jin to himself as he goes to sleep.

The next day in school during lunch break, Jin and Kiyota sat under the Sakura tree eating their lunch. Jin was surprised to find that his companion is very quiet. Jin started to get worried about Kiyota, so he broke the silence, "how bout I skip practise today and we go to that new café together? Kaa-san told me that that café's foods and drinks are reasonable and delicious. Wanna check out?" Kiyota gulped when he heard Jin mentioned his mother's café. He tried to find a suitable answer in his head to prevent Jin's suspicion. "Anou… Gomen-ne… I really want to but I can't. I promise kaa-san I'll help her today," said Kiyota as he quickly packed his things and leave Jin alone looking at him curiously.

Jin walked home alone. Earlier he told his coach that he wanted to skip practise today because he's not feeling well, so the coach excused him and asked him to rest. Actually Jin is not sick; he is just too upset about Kiyota's strange behaviour. When Jin walked pass a public basketball court, he saw a young boy around 6 watching his teenage brother playing basketball. He smiled a little as he remembered that Kiyota always begged him to accompany him for extra practises because he wanted to be the no.1 rookie in Kanagawa and also probably in Japan. Jin continued walked home while thinking of what is the cause for Kiyota's strange behaviour.

Jin walked slowly to Kiyota's class hoping to find him there. To his disappointment, the class monitor told him that Kiyota is absence. Jin thanked Kiyota's class monitor and walked back to his class. Without looking where he is going, he suddenly bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Before he could apologized to the person he just bumped into, that person spoke first, "are you okay, Jin?"

When Maki saw Jin's sad face, he invited him to join him for a walk around the school compound to take some fresh air. They walked while talking about school works and the improvement of their team in basketball. Maki realised that Jin did not paid any attention to what he said. Every time when Maki asked Jin something, he did not reply. If he does reply, the answer that he wants is totally different from the answer Jin gave to him. He gave out a deep sigh and asked, "What's wrong with you, Jin? You've change a lot since yesterday. If you're worried about Kiyota, just talk to him." "I want to but he always trying to avoid me," reply Jin barely in a whisper and surprisingly Maki has a very sharp ears and he could hears every single word. Maki slapped Jin on his back, "how bout gives that kid a break. He'll tell you when his time is right."

Kiyota walked home happily because now he already had enough money to buy that watch for Jin. When he reached home, he put his money carefully in his wallet before put it in the drawer. After that, he dropped himself on his bed happily before he drifted into slumber land.

Kiyota walked into the watch shop the next afternoon looking for the watch that he wanted to buy. Good thing it was Saturday so he don't have to skip school again. He walked around the shop to look for the watch that he wanted to buy, but its not there. Kiyota approached the shopkeeper and asked about the watch. How disappointed he was when he heard that the watch has already been sold. Kiyota dashed out of the shop and looked for another watch shop in Kanagawa hopping to find that watch.

After entered the last watch shop in Kanagawa, he still could not find the watch that is identical to Jin's. He caught one that is almost identical to Jin's watch but the strap is in a different colour. Finally he gave up and just walked home in depressed. Jin's birthday is tomorrow and finding another perfect gift for him will be too late.

Jin's birthday has finally arrived. His parents had organised a birthday party for him. At first he refused because he thinks it's childish but after his parents insisted, he gave up and agreed to their plans. At night during the party, all his team mates and classmates had arrived, all except for Kiyota. He thought maybe Kiyota is just around his house, so he looked for him. He even asked his friends one by one whether they've seen Kiyota but not one of them caught sight of him.

Kiyota stood in front of Jin's house still deciding whether to go in or not. Finally when he decided to go home, he was stopped by Jin. Kiyota turned to Jin who was standing at his front door sighed in relief. Jin approached Kiyota quickly and asked, "Why don't you come in? I was expecting you." Jin was shocked when Kiyota suddenly burst into tears. He quickly took out his handkerchief from his pocket and helps the younger boy to whip his tears. "Why are you crying, Nobu-kun? Please don't cry… I'm here and you can tell me," said Jin trying to comfort Kiyota. Finally Kiyota explained slowly, "I wanted to surprise you by buying a watch that is identical to yours that was broken, so I help okaa-san in café to earn money. By the time I had earned enough, the watch that I wanted to buy for you is gone and I can't find anything else for you." "So that's why you've been avoiding me?" asked Jin gently not wanting Kiyota to think he is mad. When he received a nod from Kiyota as an answer, he smiled and showed Kiyota the watch on his wrist. Kiyota was shocked and stuttered, "but… how… I… how…" "I think is because otou-san bought it earlier than you, so maybe that is why you couldn't find it," laughed Jin when he saw the funny expression on Kiyota's face. "So all this time I've been spending my time for nothing?" moaned Kiyota loudly. Jin pulled Kiyota's hand to his house and said, "Nope, you'll find out sooner or later what you want to spend it on."

A week after the party, Jin and Kiyota were sitting at the side of the beach having their picnic. Jin was gladded because they were not many people there and the place is not crowded. Kiyota kneel down beside Jin and asked, "Nee… Soi-kun… what do you really like as your birthday present?"

"For the thousandth time… Kiyota Nobunaga… My most precious gift is you!"

"Man... you're so diffilcult..."

**Well... my fic hav to stop temporary cuz I'm going back to school and during school days i only can online for once a week. Worse of all i hav no time to write hot spring terror. Since I'm in a higher grade... I only hav weekend to plan my story n dats mean 2 days only. I apologize for d people who keep on supportin me n I promise I try my best.**


End file.
